


Writing is easier

by AnonymusFungus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista!Dean, M/M, Student!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymusFungus/pseuds/AnonymusFungus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You have no idea how happy reviews and suggestions will make me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how happy reviews and suggestions will make me.

### The perfect place 

Castiel was trying really hard to concentrate. He had put on his headphones and was listening to Beethoven's Symphony No. 9 at a full volume but he still couldn't tune out the noise of the party. He slammed his sketchbook shut and ripped out his headphones. His patience had worn out. There was absolutely no point trying to sketch now. His college roommate Balthazar was having a party in their room (he _always_ had a party in his room) and Castiel could _never_ get used to it. He had wanted peace for _one night_ to complete the sketch he had to hand in, but fate had never been on his side. Exasperated, he stuffed his sketchbook into his bag, grabbed his trusty trench coat and walked out of their room, making sure to slam the door as hard as he could, even if he knew no one would hear it, save a blond guy and a pink haired girl making out against the wall by the door.  


In search of the perfect, peaceful place, Castiel trudged out of Campus. It was dark by now and the air was chilly. It was around 9 pm and there weren't many people around (most of them were at the party). He rounded a corner and saw a quiet coffee shop. Its name, 'The perfect place', made a smile tug at his lips. A bell chimed as he opened the door and walked inside. It was a fairly large, cheerfully lit place, with a rich aroma of coffee. There was a counter at the back and behind that counter was a whiteboard with today's specials on it. Castiel walked to the counter. The boy at the counter had dark hair and he looked worn out. Just as he was about to speak, the bell chimed again and a man came hurrying in.  


"Oh God, Kevin, I'm so sorry I'm late," the man said as he rushed behind the counter, "Thanks, man, I'll take it from here." The man turned to face Castiel and Castiel's breath caught. The man was _gorgeous_. With tanned skin, freckles and eyes a perfect shade of green, the man was frickin' hot!  
"I-uh--I just-Umm", Castiel flushed and looked down. Forming the sentence in his head, he looked back up to see the man grinning at him.  


"I just want a coffee black", Castiel said a bit too fast.  


"One coffee black, got it. Anything else?"  


"No, that will be it, thank you."  
Castiel stared at the man as he prepared his coffee. The man was wearing a plaid shirt unbuttoned on his Led Zepplin T shirt and worn off jeans that hung low on his hips, hugging him in all the right places.  
"Here you go-" Castiel's eyes snapped back up to his face. He was looking at him expectantly.  


"Umm-. It's Castiel"  


"Here you go Castiel. That will be $1.75"  


"That's it?"  


"Do you want me to charge you more?"  


"No. it's just-. I expected it to be more."  


"This ain't Starbucks, Cas. It's meant for college students"  


"Oh. Did you just call me Cas?"  


"Yeah, I give people nicknames. Should I not call you that?"  


"No, no, I like it. Beats Cassie."  


"Alright then _Cas_ , I'm Dean. Nice to meet you." Dean _actually_ winked.  


"It's nice to meet you too, Dean," Cas felt the unfamiliar name roll off his tongue. He liked it. It suited the beautiful man in front of him.

He grabbed his coffee and went and sat at a table. He took out his sketchbook and smiled.  
He had, indeed, found the perfect place.


	2. Just a coffee? Yeah right. Cas wanted so much more from Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews.

Dean quietly watched the man he had called Cas as he worked intently on his sketchbook. He had been there for quite a long time now and Dean was closing in half an hour. Not wanting to disturb him, Dean erased the specials off the whiteboard and wrote, "Hey Cas, do you need anything else? By the way, I'm gonna close at 11". Dean felt stupid doing that but the guy looked so absorbed in his work that he couldn't bear to startle him. Besides, he had looked so pissed off when he had entered that he was sure he was just looking for some quiet time. So, he continued to do his barista-y things- cleaning the counters, entertaining other customers etc.

About ten minutes before closing, he turned to look at Castiel. He wasn't surprised to find that he was still sketching. Dean was about to go to him and tell him personally that he was gonna close in ten minutes, when something white caught his eye. There was a paper on Cas' table, folded in half so that it could stand. It read, "No, thanks." and "Alright, Dean". Dean smiled. Cas chose that moment to look up and caught Dean's eye. Dean's heart fluttered as Cas smiled too. 

It was closing time and Dean was placing all the chairs on the tables. He turned to see Cas dong the same.

"You don't have to to that, Cas," he said.

"I know," came the reply as he made no move to stop.

"So, Cas, you're in college." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I am."

"Must be nice."

"It's alright. Sometimes it's good but sometimes it's horrible. It's only horrible due to my roommate."

Dean snickered. "Roommate trouble, huh?"

"Yes, he keeps having these parties which he _knows_ I hate. Never lets me study. Do you have a roommate?"

"Nah, my brother used to live with me but then he went off to Stanford become a lawyer. So, I live alone."

"Must be nice," Cas echoed," not having to put up with people's shit."

"With a job like mine, I _always_ have to deal with people's shit. There was this one lady..." Dean launched into a funny story and Cas threw his head back and laughed. The man's eyes crinkled as he laughed. Dean felt really warm inside. They talked about  a lot of things including Dean's brother, Sam and Cas' brother, Gabriel. Dean glanced at the clock. It was past midnight and the two of them were sitting in a booth, two coffee cups on the table and laughing their asses off about some prank Gabriel had pulled on an unsuspecting stranger.

"You know, it's funnier when it happens to someone else," Cas said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Wait, are you telling me that Gabe made you believe that you were in a TV show?"

"I was a kid! I was stupid!" Cas exclaimed.

"Relax, I'm not judging. I remember, once Sammy put glue on my beer bottle and it got stuck onto my hand."

Cas shook with laughter.

"It wasn't funny. It stayed there for a day. A friggin' day, Cas. I had to pretend I was drinking two bottles of beer at once the whole day."

Dean shamelessly stared at Cas as he doubled over, laughing. He couldn't help but feel proud that he had made Cas laugh like that. Cas looked at him, eyes crinkling with amusement and Dean kept staring. Dean suddenly observed how close they were. Their legs were touching, their hands were _almost_ touching , and their faces so close that Dean could easily kiss him if he leaned forward a bit. He noticed Cas was staring at him too, his face now serious. 

Dean cleared his throat. "So uh-." He cleared his throat again. "It's quite late"

"Yes, it is. I suppose I should go now."

"Uh yeah, I should too" They stood up. Dean missed their proximity at once. He turned to lock up all the doors as Cas exited. Dean locked the front door and turned to find Cas looking at him.

"I had a great time, Dean," he said.

"Me too". Dean couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

Cas was grinning too. "And thanks for all the free coffee. You really do know the way to a man's heart". 

"Thanks. Tell me if it worked."

"I will. Goodnight Dean."

"'Night, Cas."

"See you tomorrow." With that, Cas was off.

 _Tomorrow._ Dean couldn't stop grinning all the way back to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Don't hesitate to tell me! :D  
> Thanks for reading, guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this. Thank you.


End file.
